walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie (Video Game)
Rosie is a dog who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. Before his death, she was Marlon's pet. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson Boarding School Rosie was originally the Headmaster's dog before he fled the school. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 Once the Headmaster fled Ericson's, Marlon made Rosie his pet. Overtime, he trained her to sit, lie down and kill walkers. "Done Running" When Clementine helps the teenagers rescue their hunting party, she fights some walkers, but struggles to overpower one of them. Rosie, noticing such, sprints in and saves Clem by mauling the walker. Marlon congratulates her. Before dinner, she is with Marlon and Brody. When Clem and AJ goes looking for Marlon and enter the head office, Rosie enters the room and growls at them, triggering Clem's PTSD related to Sam mauling her. Marlon intervenes before Rosie and Clem can attack each other, soothing the dog and saying that despite her looks she's sweet. Clem can choose to overcome her fear and let Rosie sniff her hand, but regardless Rosie calms down and curls up on a matress to sleep. Later, when Clem wakes up and makes her way to the basement, she sees Rosie sleeping. When confronting Marlon, she stands back near the school entrance, barking loudly. She continues once AJ kills her former owner. "Suffer The Children" At Marlon and Brody's funeral, Rosie lies down on Marlon's grave and refuses to respond to Tenn's attempts to get her to come. When Clem is overseeing preparations, she can comfort Rosie by whistling to her like Marlon used to or by playing with her to break her out of her funk. If Clem does so, during the battle against the Delta raiders Rosie attacks Abel and mauls his right arm to protect Clem, incapacitating him for the remainder of the fight. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rosie has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Headmaster She was originally his dog before apocalypse. He probably didn't care much for her safety as he left her behind along with everyone else. Marlon After the Headmaster's escape, Rosie became Marlon's dog. Marlon loves her, and has even trained her to pick up people's scents to become their friends. This shows that they have a great bond, and that she will do anything for Marlon and is a very good girl. She is later seen mourning at Marlon's grave. Clementine Clementine is shown to initially be afraid of Rosie thanks to previous experiences with another dog. With Marlon's help however she can bound with Rosie, slowly overcoming her fear. (Determinant) Rosie also later saves her from Abel during their fight, biting and tugging on his arm. Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" * "Broken Toys" Trivia *Rosie's breed is likely that of an American Bully or American Pitbull Terrier. *Rosie, Sam, and Walter are the only dogs seen within the game. **Rosie is also the only animal to appear in more than one episode. *Rosie is the first animal in the game series seen to kill walkers. **She is also the first dog in The Walking Dead universe shown killing walkers. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Animals Category:Video Game Category:Alive Category:NPC